Abs & Bread
by Original-State-Of-Mind
Summary: AU Peeta is a litte soically awkward but other than that a normal guy in high school who is in loaf with Katniss lol! This is the story of his awkward journey to win her heart! Will he win? Find out! Please review i will love you if you do!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my very first fan fic so yeah . . . and please review! If you review I will love you forever! Thank you!**

Peeta's Pov

I close locker and start walking to my math class when my friend Ryan taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey Peeta want to come to park today were goanna to play a game soccer?" says Ryan

"Sure shirts or skins?" I say

"Skins"

"Ok but I got something to do first"

After school I do what I do always right on schedule, I see Katniss picking up her sister prim I am watching from a safe distance. They take off home and I turn on my heel to do the same. I do this every day I watch her. In all the classes I have with her and after school when she picks up her little sister. Some might think this is really creepy and to be honest, I don't blame you, but I just can't stop looking at her she is the most beautiful girl that has ever been created and I love her. She doesn't know it but it's been true ever since I was 5 yrs. Old

When I enter the bakery my mom is yelling what a surprise I put my Mellark bakery smock and start working the resister. When the love of my life comes in Katniss Everdeen, I must have been standing there staring at her for at least a minute because she starts waving her hand over my eyes.

Katniss's Pov

I walk into the bakery so I can trade for bread and when I do the bakers son Peeta eyes widen I turn around to see if bird crashed into a window or something. Because he looks like he just found out where babies come from. So I start waving my hand over his eyes and he finally snaps back into reality.

"Um . . . h-how can I –I help you" Peeta stutters but I'm not sure why so I turn around keeping a look out for that dead bird.

"Hey, Peeta just here to trade are you ok?" I say questionably

"Ah . . . yeah so trading huh" he says trying to pull himself back together but I'm not buying it is he sick or something?

"Yup 2 squirrels for a loaf of bread sound good?"

Peeta's Pov

I give her the bread still star struck but she keeps turning around why the heck is she turning around? Then she walks out the bakery I shrug, tomorrow I'm goanna tell her how I feel! I'm goanna spill my guts of love to her and then stop stalking her on face book. Well maybe not the last one but I am goanna tell her how I feel! Wait shit! I think I ditched Ryan! I make my way out the running to catch my skins soccer team and I don't stalk Katniss on face book ok maybe a little but like you don't stalk your love!

Katniss's Pov

When I'm on my way back to the house I see Peeta running into the park that's on the street separating the seam from the town. He quickly takes off his shirt and joins the group of boys with also no shirts on. And to put it short I almost fall and I drop the bag of bread on the ground, his chest is amazing and I can't stop staring at him I stand there for at least twenty minutes just staring at his sweating 6 pack chest. Then I snap out of it when I hear an old lady behind me laugh I go scarlet red so I quickly pick up my bread and speed walk away again.

As I get back to my house in the seam I can't stop thinking about the weird ass face Peeta had on today plus those sexy wet abs he had and then as if to help me shake my train of thought prim walks in.

"Katniss guess what!" Prim says overly excited

"What my little duck?" I say as excited as she it

"I peed!"

"well I'm not wiping you" I say with a laugh but she's like 10 what's with peeing being a sport thing she's saying it like she just made a goal or something.

When I go to bed I fall into dreamless sleep and on the following morning when I get to school Peeta starts walking towards me with a nervous look on his face, I wander what he's coming to tell me.

**Ok so that was chapter one please tell me if you like it!**

_**-Skylar**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the hunger games, and I want everyone for the reviews, favorites, alerts and just reading it really means a lot thank you so much! REVIEW! **

Peeta's Pov

When I wake up I feel eager and shaky today is the day and I have a uncomfortable constant feeling to pee but hey I pee when I'm nervous and I have this thing were I can't stop drinking something nervousness gets the better of me . Don't judge me. Quickly I go to my closest, pick out a light blue t-shirt and a light shade pair of kakis pants. Have to get to school early because Ryan is goanna give advice on dating, he's the only one who knows I love Katniss he's my best friend and I would trust him with anything.

When I get to the school I quicken my pace to the meeting spot behind the soccer equipment room with a water bottle in each hand ready to go.

"Alright let's face it, right off the bat you're a dumbass when it comes to Katniss you shake, stutter, drink a lot of anything and don't think I haven't seen the constant peeing" Ryan says right when I walk into the space behind the small building.

"Rye don't be like that just give me the fucking ground rules already!" I say irritated

"Fine shit! Here it goes pay attention Peeta because this is very important ok" I nod my head "ok you ask her on a date than rule number one

Don't fuck up

Don't fuck up and rule number 3 let me say it slowly ok because this might be hard for you to follow DON'T. . . FUCK . . . UP follow those rules and you'll be fine my boy no go make me proud amazing bread boy" Ryan says really!

"Wait no plan B! your just goanna let me die in battle" I say pretty much panicking

"Just go with it Peeta be yourself now get out of here before you run out time before class" Rye says so I just take off to Katniss.

Alright Peeta you can do this! Just go up to Katniss and ask her on a date and don't fuck up! No sweat! Shit I don't think I can do this uh . . . No! Peeta you got to stay strong! Besides your already walking towards her turning around will make you look stupid! Okay deep breath and go for it!

"Peeniss" What did I just say! O my god! What the fuck is wrong with you Peeta! Stupid teenage hormones! She's goanna think I'm some freak! What I'm I goanna do! Okay Peeta stay calm maybe she'll take it as a joke. Ha yeah Katniss +Peeta = Peeniss!

"Excuse me?" she says with a confused voice. Maybe not

"Ah . . . I said hey" kept it up you might just save yourself

There's a long pause "Right well I'm goanna get to class" and she walks away just like that fuck me! Fuck me!

When I get home I sit down on my bed and sigh for like 3hrs when finally my brother Rye walks in

"Hey Peets check out my new invention peanut butter and chocolate I got peanut butter on my chocolate lol smiley God I'm funny!" He finally looks at me "What's wrong Peets sad cause I stole my idea from a candy"

"No I'm fine everything is fine! Leave me alone!" I say annoyed

"Damn Peeta are you on your period! Calm down! All I did was come here to brag about my candy!" he huffs then slams the door he's such a little kid who comes in a room to brag about candy! Suddenly the door swings open and there goes Rye again "and by the way stop sighing I can hear you from down stairs! It sounds like you're having sex in here!" then he quickly closes the door and still in my room depress and have stopped sighing . . . my life sucks.

Katniss's Pov

Ok what the flying fuck just happened! Just yesterday I'm staring at the boy's abs and the next thing I know he's going up to me and saying penis what the fuck! Is he a making fun of me . . . no I don't think so there was no behind him there to laugh. Huh. I don't know but I'm goanna have to speak with abs and bread. Wait did I just call him abs and bread! You know that's not bad abs and bread, boy with the bread and bread boy. I like it.

**So what do think like it or don't like I'll put all your comments into consideration! Thanks so much for reading! Review!**

_**-Skylar**_


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck Peeta! I told you one rule don't fuck up what do you do fuck up!" says Ryan

"I don't know I just . . . I just freaked there I was there she was and. . . ah I fucked up okay!"

"Listen Peets just try to calm down take a deep breath and relax its goanna be alright you just need to give it some time"

" I know I'm sorry I woke you so early it's just been eating me up all night but I guess calling you at 5 am before a shift isn't a good idea either" I say

"Yup well let me get the fuck back to sleep hope it works out for you"

I quickly hang up the phone because I hear my mother starting to wake up so I slip out of bed to start getting ready for my shift at the bakery.

I work the register today, usually I'm bored at this position but today I got my iPod and a list of fan fiction to catch up on so needless to say I'm occupied, Only looking up from my iPod to see if there are customers or if I hear a ring at the door. Then at noon I finally hear a ring at the door to my surprise I see Katniss walking up to the counter with determination in her eyes. Gulp.

Katniss Pov

I walk into the faint smell of bread of the bakery and see Peeta's eyes widen. Again. That seems to happen every time I walk into the bakery? Huh. Well anyway I am here for a reason; determine to get an answer from abs and bread. God I love that nickname! He's got killer abs and he bake bread yup. Original right? Wait what I'm I doing I'm here for a reason not to get lost in memory of his abs. ok stop. Wow this boy can get me distracted. What was I here for? Oh yeah determination; I want a reason for him randomly going up to me and speaking of a very important male organ. Plus I need some bread.

"Sup Peeta"

**Ok this is a sad excuse of a cliffhanger I know, I know and I'm sorry but things have been crazy for me lately. I had a lot on my mind and it's not just stuff I had to do its family crap; but in exchange I have been I complete asshole for not updating so this is me apologizing. Anyway on a lighter note I got writers block and I need your help to fix it! Can we fix it? Yes we can yeah! Ok that was corny anyway thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Please review! I need ideas!**

**P.s. feel free to email me to give some ideas or to just say hi and I'll email you back! **

**My email: hungergamesepic ( it won't let me put the at thing) yahoo**

_**-Skylar**_


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss Pov

_I walk into the faint smell of bread of the bakery and see Peeta's eyes widen. Again. That seems to happen every time I walk into the bakery? Huh. Well anyway I am here for a reason; determine to get an answer from abs and bread. God I love that nickname! He's got killer abs and he bake bread yup. Original right? Wait what I'm I doing I'm here for a reason not to get lost in memory of his abs. ok stop. Wow this boy can get me distracted. What was I here for? Oh yeah determination; I want a reason for him randomly going up to me and speaking of a very important male organ. Plus I need some bread. _

"_Sup Peeta"_

"h-hey Katniss" says Peeta with a nervous stutter

Then through the door in comes a guy who looks like Peeta but just a little bit older wearing a smock that says 'Mellark bakery' on it. Carrying a least 100pds worth of flour and singing at the top of his lungs. "I like cheesy buns! And I cannot lie no other baker can deny that when-"he stops and looks at scarlet red Peeta then me and winks at Peeta "Hey Peets my boy! I went through the front door because it's closer to the supplies shack hope you don't mind-"he looks at me again "hey wait a minute! You're the girl aren't you! The girl with the braid he talks about you in his sleep" what the fuck is he talking about the girl? In his sleep? That's when I see Peeta shaking his head at Rye; mouthing for him to 'stop' but I guess Rye doesn't want listen because he continues "you're the girl Peeta was sighing about something about 'it all my fault! She's beautiful' and 'why penis' to be honest he was sighing so much it sounded like he was having sex in there which I think is kind of kinky for Peets! Oh and-"he's cut off by Peeta covering his mouth. Oh ok . . . . Wait did he just say I was beautiful?

Peeta pushes his brother to the back of the bakery and comes back moments later red faced and all; after a few minutes of awkward silence he speaks up" listen I'm sorry about that he's just mad that he didn't get to brag about. . . candy" ok who brags about candy? What? Abs and bread what the fuck are you talking about? You know what I'm not going to let him see my confusion sly comeback time!

"So it sounded like you were having sex in there huh?" I say with a smirk Go Katniss! Peeta's face keeps getting redder and redder as if that's even possible.

"Ugh . . . well . . . no" he stutter's again and I'm still smirking

"You think I'm beautiful?" this time I got a sly smile keep it up Katniss you actually sound kind of smart with your quick come backs. Wait hold the phone! Why I'm I trying to be smart with this guy? He probably doesn't even like me. Wait what I care! All he is a boy with amazing eyes and hot abs that even a granny commented on. God I got to stop thinking about his abs! It's like an infection that keeps spreading through my body and gives me butterflies in my stomach! Stop it!

"Yes" wait what; I just stare at him for like an hour or at least it feels like an hour with my mouth literally hitting the floor

"I think you're the most amazing person to walk this earth and when I tried to talk you the other day it didn't work out so well sorry about the whole male organ thing by the way but I was wondering if you would go out with me"

**So whatcha think! I would I have updated sooner but I went to my friends block party and I kinda gave myself a 2****nd**** degree burn on finger ow! I slept with a bag of frozen corn and was moaning all night but not in a good way! *wink**wink* anyway I wrote this one shot on HG with zombie's I know what you thinking err. . . wtf but give it a chance please so I know if I should continue it or not! Oh and review, pm or email me which I think I gave out last chapter idk.**

**Ps I need idea's soooo you know to let me know yuup ok bye! :P**

_**-Skylar**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah. . . "

My cool steady smirk fades and I probably looks like cartoon character lost at sea. What I'm I supposed to do? The man looks like a model! There's no way he really likes me! Right?

"W-what?" I stutter

" will you give me the honor of going out with me?"he says with a serious tone

" um. . ."

He seems serious! I don't if I should trust, I mean this is abs and bread were talking about here! The real deal in the flesh, sexy abs and all and he's asking me out! Fuck it!

"S-sure" I stutter again.

His face lights up and suddenly he's grinning from ear to ear. He teeth are so white!

" really? I mean it'll be an honor I hope you'll join me to dinner" he's smiling so wide it looks his face is gonna crack in half.

Keep it cool katniss " really " and now he's staring at me again. I turn around nope no bird! Ok check list and reasons I'm here:

Explanation on male organ (check) ok what was the other reason? Oh yeah!

" can I get some bread?" I say slowly to snap him out of his gaze

" w-what oh yeah course that was the whole reason why your here duh!" He goes back around the counter puts his iPod under it an folds his hands on top of the counter.

" what can I get you?"

I place money on the counter " two loaves of bread please"

" oh you don't need to pay for anything here let me get your bread" he begins to move from behind the counter but I stop him.

What in the hell? Now he wants to for me? There's no way! abs and bread is one complicated son of bitch! And a sexy one too.

"No that's alright I got it" he smirks and takes the money but says nothing and goes to get the bread when he comes he hands me a bag.

"I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow" he smiles as I wave goodbye and head out the door. But Rye yells from we're ever the hell he is "hey Katniss don't forget to shake what your mama give ya"

Peeta' reponse " mother ducker" and with that he's in the back room

A/N: I know it's been awhile but I'm here now and the faster you review the quicker I'll update! NEXT is the date! And I decided to continue my zombie story!


End file.
